Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sheet conveyance apparatus for conveying sheets, and an image forming apparatus having the same.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-28465 proposes a sheet feeding apparatus including a plurality of sheet feed cassettes, and a conveyance guide for guiding the sheets conveyed from the plurality of sheet feed cassettes. The conveyance guide is arranged in a pivotable manner, and constitutes different sheet conveyance paths by one side surface and the other side surface of the conveyance guide.
The sheet feeding apparatus has a door that can be opened and closed with respect to an apparatus body to be able to access the conveyance guide, and is arranged so that when the door is closed from a state where the conveyance guide and the door are in an opened state, the door pushes the conveyance guide to a closed state.
However, according to the sheet feeding apparatus taught in the above-mentioned Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2013-28465, in the state where the door is closed, the conveyance guide is retained in a state leaning against the door, so that when the door is opened, the conveyance guide is opened automatically. Therefore, when the door is opened in a state where a sheet stays in the sheet conveyance path provided in the door side with respect to the conveyance guide, the conveyance guide will lean against the sheet, possibly causing damage to the sheet. Further, the conveyance guide in the opened state may interfere with the treating of the jammed sheet.